The Soaring Wolves
by Okotto
Summary: This story is about Kengo Uzamaki the grandson of Naruto Uzamaki and his travels. Hope you enjoy the story it is the first I wrote with my friends, and if you write a review please be blunt. We want to write something you the reader will enjoy


A young man with closed eyes and medium length black spiky hair a black long closed cloak with a silver wolf spiraling up to the chin stands on a rock cliff face overlooking a ninja battle with his arms folded. As he stands he takes in all of the sounds of the battles another young man with light brown hair and black eyes wearing a matching cloak walks up behind him "yo leader someone's askin for yer help" these two young men even though they are overlooking a fierce battle radiate utter confidence in their abilities

The young man turns around with a bored look on his face "jeez Date I know I accept missions from most anyone as long as I deem the job worth doing, but sheesh this is getting out of hand! The young man disappears and reappears in front of a young twelve year old genin with a hidden cloud forehead protector on, wearing green sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

He stands next to a young women with a similar cloak but open revealing a tank top, mini-skirt and knee high high-heeled boots on. The young genin stares at this legend for a moment and takes a heavy gulp from the intimidation he feels. "Um sir, I...I was wondering if you would rescue my mother for me. She was kidnapped by the swamp village and Raikage-sama said that since she is just a chunin he can't spare any ninja to go save her right now.

My family runs a small sushi bar so I don't have much money but I'll give you everything I got, just please save my mum!". The young women laughs, "hah, if she wasn't important enough to your own village what makes you think our leader Kengo will want to save her, he's very picky about the requests he accepts." The young man bows with his head to the ground "please Kengo-sama, please save my mother" the young man stares at the cold brown dirt with tears streaming down his face, feeling his pleas are in vain.

Kengo thinks about it for a moment "you said you didn't have much money though, is that correct" the young genin closes his eyes "ri.. right" Kengo takes few steps toward the young genin and squats in front of him, a broad smile crossing his face. "Well I'll make a deal with you, you let us eat free whenever we come to the cloud, we'll call it even." The genin looks up astonished "does that mean?.." Kengo's smile broadens "yep" he reaches out his hand "Uzumaki Kengo, nice to meet ya" the kid wipes his tears and takes the hand " Hachirou, Sujin Hachirou".

Flames form in the air around Kengo as he slowly stands taking the shape of a man, and Date appears. "damnit Kengo, not everyone moves at the speed of light!" Kengo slowly turns to his good friend unable to hide the smile on his face. "You and Asami have a rescue mission." the two stare at him in pure disbelief at the news they have just heard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE A RESCUE MISSION!". Asami looks at Date begrudgingly "Why do I gotta be paired with him" she turns to Kengo eyes downcast, the disappointment is almost palpable. "I wanna go with you, God we never get any alone time."

Kengo faces the distraught beauty "I'll be shadowing you two to make sure we rescue her." Asami stares at him in astonishment, "you always go on your missions by yourself, why come now?" Kengo smiles "yea, but this isn't my mission, besides someone has to stay goal orientated when you two lose yourselves in the fighting I'll be there if they try to move the prisoner."

A young women with blond hair and tattered clothing wearing a hidden cloud head band is awoken by ice cold water being splashed violently on her face she hears menacing laughter and struggles to no avail. Although she can't see the faces of the men in front of her she can hear the evil plans they are muttering. "Well we finally got our hands on a halfway descent ninja from this continent and she's a babe, I say we have some fun for a while." The women looks up in terror unable to move or speak. The men laugh at her growing terror. "Don't even bother, you're under a paralysis jutsu, and no one can save you. At this there is a huge explosion that rocks the building.

Kengo stands with a katana in his hand and watches Asami send a wave of lava against the front of the building. Steel and wood melt like butter before a forest fire. Immediately following her attack from the opposite end a huge fireball strikes. Ninja rush out only to be met with a blade studded whip coated in lava. From atop his perch on the tree Kengo can hear Asami taunt her opponents "Ohohoho suffer you fools" Kengo merely shakes his head thinking to himself keeping her in line is no easy task, espicially when she gets like this!

Kengo zaps out and reappears in a black flash through the hole made by Asami's lava. Ten ninja notice him and his evil smile "well gentlemen, I have a question. Where are the prisoner's". The ten ninja rush, Kengo, he avoids a sickle strike by moving his head to the side slightly he is immediately in front of the first attacker cutting him down, at that same instant eight others fall to the ground all bleeding profusely from sword wounds. the last remaining ninja jumps back to gain distance. He then weaves hand symbols to fend off Kengo. "Swamp style, Rotten Earth jutsu" a wall of black mud with two black earth spikes rolls towards Kengo. The ninja laughs triumphantly "this jutsu will crush impale, and poison you all in one swoop!"

Kengo merely flicks his hand, the jutsu flies back and disintegrates before the attacker can even process what has just happened Kengo has the man's head in his palm and slams his head against a wall. What's left of the building again shakes, and Kengo asks in a calm but steel tone "I hope I do not need to repeat my question? Because that would be most unfortunate if you didn't hear me the first time." The man points at a square hole in the floor. Kengo slowly sheaths his blade "down there huh?" and zips down the hole.

As the two men compose themselves from the sudden and violent shocks a figure drops down from the entrance hole. "Put her to sleep" one of the guards states, at that moment the other walks over and places his hand on the young kunoichi's head and knocks her out cold. Kengo slowly walks up to the two. "Well gentlemen you can hand her over or I can take her back by force, I don't care either way." "diamond style, unmovable spear" the guard weaves a few quick hand signs and a pointed pillar of diamond falls towards Kengo. He puts his free hand up and again the jutsu is negated in the same fashion. The other guard falls flat on his butt scooting away to a nearby corner "K..K..Kengo the negater!" he screams in horror. Kengo walks over and picks up the kunoichi under his arm and disappears.

The young genin paces back and forth anxiously waiting at the designated meeting spot. Suddenly he hears something drop from the trees and Kengo lands in front of him with the young mother over his arm. The boy looks in astonishment. Kengo smiles as Asami and Date drop next to him shortly after "Nice doing business with you Hachirou" He gently lays the kunoichi on the ground, the genin looks at his mother and hears Kengo state "don't worry she just needs a little rest, all mind and body jutsu have been removed. Be seeing you Hachirou". Hacirou looks up but sees that the three have already left.


End file.
